Plastic films used for packaging items under conditions that subject the film to puncture hazards have heretofore been polyethylene films because polyethylene has good puncture resistance, resistance to puncture propagation, tear resistance, and sealability. As an example, packaging for crackers must be puncture resistant because there is a risk of tear from sharp cracker edges as the crackers are filled into the packaging, as well as during shipment and storage either from cracker edges or from a cardboard box in which a plastic bag of crackers is placed.